


One Bullet, Two Boys

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Gallavich Week [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666, A different ending to that day, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GW2017A, Gallavich Week Day 7 Others finding out abouth them, Homophobic Language, I apologise for writing this if it offends, M/M, Please be warned before reading there is Major Character Death tagged, Rated Explicit for Violence described and heard, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Gallavich Week Day 7: Others finding out about themTony could hear Terry inside speaking while catching his breath between words, the distinct sounds of flesh meeting flesh or more accurately the sounds of a fist connecting with flesh between the vile words that were spewing out of his mouth. Words that sent a chill down his spine, made his heart beat increase and a cold sweat break out over his skin.





	One Bullet, Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS OF MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS
> 
> When I wrote this earlier in the week I was experiencing an extreme low and this was the result. PLEASE don't read this if the warnings are too much. I don't want to upset anyone but writing this at the time felt cathartic to my mood.

 

Tony Markovich loved being a cop, except for those times he got rostered on for random drug testing with the numerous parole officers of the southside. Knocking on doors and forcing criminals to piss in a jar was not his idea of keeping the community safe but he had to pay his dues just like every other cop before him. 

Today he had a rookie cop for a partner, O’Brien but he couldn’t remember his first name which made him slightly nervous, especially when he went over the list of upstanding citizens he was scheduled to visit today. At least the parole officer was a veteran, Gail Johnson but that just confirmed they would be seeing the worst of the worst and the first name on the list had given him more than a few nightmares growing up but more so now. 

He didn’t swear very often, not even in his own head but when he came to a stop and parked his police car out front of the infamous Milkovich house of horrors he did. 

Terry Fucken Milkovich. 

If he was ever capable of hating someone it would be that man. Everyone knew he abused his kids, there had even been rumours he’d put the needle in the arm of his wife when she’d died but no one could prove it and no one would talk. He was the bogeyman of Canaryville to every man, woman and child.

When their vehicle had rounded the corner a couple of minutes earlier they’d spotted him going in his front gate so they knew he was home, he just hoped the warning he’d given the rookie was enough. Terry could be a handful even on a good day but right now it all felt wrong, like there was something sucking the air out of his lungs the closer he got to the front door.

Tony could hear Terry inside speaking while catching his breath between words, the distinct sounds of flesh meeting flesh or more accurately the sounds of a fist connecting with flesh between the vile words that were spewing out of his mouth. Words that sent a chill down his spine, made his heart beat increase and a cold sweat break out over his skin.

“No son of mine… is gonna be a god damn… aids monkey.” 

The 3 of them pulled their guns out ready to enter when they heard Terry continue. “Sit your ass down… fucken ass digger.”

After a short silence Tony entered first knowing the house was usually unlocked and this time was no different. He came in the front door turning right to a sight which shocked him. Taking in the view before him he first saw Terry, his back to him with a gun pointed at Ian Gallagher who had blood running down his chest from his face backing up away from Terry before spotting Mickey Milkovich laying on the couch, horrifically beaten around the face, probably unconscious, at the very least not far. 

Ian’s eyes flashed towards him realising they weren’t alone, the other 2 officers now in the room which caused Terry to turn gun in hand but still pointed it behind. “What tha fuck! Get outta my house!” 

Tony tried to placate him speaking calmly. “Terry, now put the gun down slowly and we can talk about this.” 

As Tony spoke he glimpsed Ian slowly making his way over to the couch, Mickey struggling to get up. Once Ian reached him Mickey clung on, clearly needing help to keep himself upright. A look of terror shone brightly in both their eyes as they hung onto each other desperately, hands clutching the other tight.

Terry spat back with venom filled words. “This pole smoking queer is try’na turn my son into a god damn faggot, he already knocked up my Mandy, you get the fuck outta here so I can deal with my own shit, this is none of your fucken concern!”

Before he could speak again officer Johnson did in her no nonsense monotone voice while lowering her gun to show her good intentions. “Terry, just let us take the boys and get them some medical attention then we can work this all out, just put down the gun.” 

From the moment she finished speaking, everything seemed to turn to shit. Time slowed down and sped up all at once. Tony taking in everyone’s movements and words but unable to stop them or gain any type of control. Voices overlapping, mainly Terry’s and then Mickey’s he’d later recall though he knew his own was thrown in there somewhere too.

Terry spun around as if remembering the boys were still there, their arms secured about the others waist, their bodies standing so closely together there was no space between as he yelled, “Get your fucken hands off my son faggot!’

Mickey raised his right hand imploringly, voice shuddering and broken as he spoke back. “Dad… Dad… hold on… hold on…” His pleading falling on deaf ears. The sound of the gun cocking. Mickey turning into Ian protectively, his back to the room trying to block him from the onslaught that was his father. 

Tony pressed his finger on the trigger as the rookie stumbled into his side. He flinched ever so briefly costing him to lose the precious second he needed thus allowing Terry to fire first. As his own gun then released hitting evil in the chest, he caught sight of them falling knowing it was already too late.

******

Fiona didn’t believe him. She pounded on his chest and screamed words he couldn’t understand while the Milkovich girl, Mandy if he recalled, cried noiselessly as she sat on her knees rocking to and fro. 

But then Frank told them it had been a year. A year since he’d known. A year since he’d caught them. A year since he’d seen them with his own 2 eyes. 

Then Lip piped up adding it had been more. Closer to 2 years that he’d known. Exclusive the last month, maybe a little bit more.

******

Tony stood in the crowd of maybe 20 people along with all the Gallagher’s and the Milkovich kids. 2 coffins before them, 2 plots dug side by side and not one dry eye in sight. He knew he would live with the guilt for the rest of his life, unable to close his eyes at night without being haunted by the image burnt so deeply within his mind.

They lay in each other’s embrace, pale skin tainted crimson red, no longer trembling but still, one bullet enough in the end…

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I respect everyone's opinion I ask you to please not comment negatively if this has offended. I meant no harm but the need to write this took over my mind.


End file.
